Star Wars: Revenge of the Scath
by uxy827
Summary: One-shot crossover ending to Revenge of the Sith. The two birds are the only Jedi Titans left, and the Dark Lord is close to regaining his full power with the help of their worst enemy. Robin and Raven must go their separate ways in an ultimate attempt to stop the rise of the Sith, and bring order to the galaxy.


**Hello everyone, this is a random little idea that popped into my mind combining my favorite characters from an excellent cartoon with one of my favorite scenes in Star Wars. Meant to be a one-shot, but I do wish I found roles for the other three Titans. A few clarifications: 1) Slade doesn't have his mask in this fic 2) Robin=Obi-Wan, Raven=Yoda, etc. etc. 3) the Titans have their powers/gadgets in addition to having lightsabers and the power to use the Force, which in Raven's case is pretty redundant given that she can already move things telekinetically. Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

"That the last of them?" Robin asked as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"No more fire demons or Slade-Bots," Raven confirmed, as they made their way towards the Jedi temple.

"The Slade-Bots were supposed to help us fight the rebellion. I should've known there was something sinister about them," Robin grumbled. "How many other Jedi managed to survive?"

"I've heard from no one," Raven said grimly. They entered to a scene of mass carnage. Robin bent down and pressed his hand against the forehead of one, to no avail.

"These are innocent children," he said, horrified. "Jedi Titans in training."

"Let's have a look at the security recordings," Raven declared, pressing a button on the control pad. Instantly, a hologram popped up, showing the Chancellor and Slade.

"You will ensure the elimination of the remaining generations," the Chancellor boomed. "And then, you will seal the return of my power."

"Yes, my lord," Slade answered, eerily calm.

"This can't be," Robin said, gritting his teeth. "He sold out on our galaxy."

"We must destroy the Sith," Raven said simply. "We are the only ones left."

"I will go to kill the Chancellor," Robin declared. Raven shook her head.

"No. You are not strong enough to take on this Dark Lord. In addition, this is a little…personal for me," she replied.

"I don't know where he has sent Slade," Robin protested. "I don't know where to look."

"Use the Force, Robin," she advised. "You will know where to find him."

Robin hopped into the T-Ship, taking off and starting a search of the galaxy. It felt sadly empty without his fellow Titans, with the exception of Raven.

* * *

"Prepare for jump to hyperspace," he commanded, and the T-Ship lurched forward, flying into the portal and emerging into the Outer Rim. He put the T-Ship on cruise, closing his eyes and focusing. _Feel the darkness,_ he told himself. _Where there is a disturbance in the Force…feel it…_

"Mustafar," he said aloud. There. He could sense a cold dread emanating from the moon, a feeling that unmistakably made him feel fear. He set the T-Ship on course for Mustafar, preparing for the inevitable battle.

* * *

Raven strode into the Chancellor's chamber, a long line of fire demons reduced to ash behind her. Seeing that the door was open, she made her way to the entrance. She raised a hand and her black aura enveloped the two bodyguards, slamming them against the wall and knocking them unconscious. In his chair, the Dark Lord slowly turned around to face her.

"I hear you have a new servant, Scath," she began. "Or should I call you…Trigon," she continued, her eyes narrowing.

"Mistress Raven," he spoke slowly. "You survived."

"Are you surprised…father?" she asked, her words cutting the air like a blade.

"Your arrogance blinds you, Raven," Trigon cackled. "Now, cower beneath me like the insect you are." He suddenly fired a red laser from his eyes, hitting Raven squarely in the body. She cried out as she hit the wall and fell on her stomach, fading in and out of consciousness. The one thing she could always hear, however, was the cackling of the Dark Lord in front of her.

* * *

Robin spotted the figure as soon as he got closer to the landing area. He narrowed his eyes as he landed the T-Ship and quickly exited. The figure turned around to see the young Jedi Master approach him.

"Master Grayson," Slade chuckled. "What a pleasure to see you here."

"This is the last time you sell out on our galaxy for your own gains," he growled.

"Really?" Slade said mockingly. "Seems like you don't have much of a chance."

"I'll do what I have to," Robin said grimly, removing his robes to reveal his uniform underneath.

"You're much too late, I'm afraid," Slade warned, removing his robes as well. "Soon Lord Trigon will have regained his full power. The portal is close to completely open."

"I don't care how good you think your plan is. I'll stop you and close the portal that fuels his power," Robin barked, extending his blue lightsaber.

"That's precious, Robin," Slade said with a smirk. With that, he pulled out dual red lightsabers from his back and leaped at Robin with a horrifying war cry. Robin quickly put his saber up to block the two strikes, and the duel was on, with Slade pushing Robin ever precariously closer to the edge of the lava.

* * *

"I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time, dear daughter," Trigon cackled. Raven balled her hand into a fist and pushed herself to stand up. "At last, the Jedi are no more."

"Wanna bet?" Raven replied, and quickly raised a hand, sending the Chancellor's desk flying towards him. The desk smacked the Dark Lord and he grunted in pain as he collided with his chair. "Your rule is over, Trigon. And it was short enough." Trigon stood up and leapt for the exit, but Raven anticipated this and leapt to block him. He snarled as she glared at him with fierce determination.

Raven put her hood up with her powers and produced her saber from her cloak. "If you are so powerful, Father, why leave?" she asked, as the purple blade extended with a menacing hum.

"You will not stop me," Trigon laughed evilly. "Soon my apprentice shall finish opening the portal, and no Jedi will be able to match my power!" he seethed as he extended his own red saber. Raven leaped upward and brought her lightsaber down on the demon, as he held his up to block it. She pressed forward, slashing and flipping quickly in the air. Trigon expertly parried each of the strikes and continued cackling maniacally. He dodged a horizontal slash from Raven, flipping backwards onto the platform he had given the speech from earlier. The empath pursued him onto the circular platform as he pressed the button, launching the pad slowly upward.

* * *

Robin held firm against Slade's relentless two saber barrage, straining as he continued to block and deflect blows. He could feel the heat of the lava on his back, and tried to make steps forward, to push Slade off his attacking position. Their blades deadlocked and Robin grunted, trying to match Slade's strength. Establishing his position, he quickly reached into his belt, still holding the saber with his other hand. He threw a smoke bomb underhand into the mercenary's body, the small disk exploding and filling the air with smoke. Slade coughed and waved his lightsabers wildly as Robin leapt over him safely to the other side of the banks. The young Jedi Master charged towards Slade again, only to be blocked by his two red sabers. Again he pressed forward, this time forcing Robin towards the control center of the fiery moon. The three sabers clashed with bright and brilliant sparks, the sinister red of Slade's a stark contrast to Robin's pure blue blade. The Boy Wonder felt the cold metal of the door press against his back eventually, and quickly elbowed to his side, opening the door. As he did though, he briefly let down his guard with his saber, and was rewarded with a vicious kick to the chest by Slade. Robin flew into the command center and landed hard on the central table.

Scrambling, Robin flipped backwards and blocked another strike from Slade. This time, however, Slade swung his other saber at Robin's, knocking it out of the way. Robin instinctively acted and kicked Slade's hand. The mercenary howled in pain and dropped one of his sabers, and Robin brought his back up quickly. Slade swung with his other lightsaber, surprising Robin and weakening his grip on his. Slade reached out with his empty hand and clenched Robin's neck, and the Boy Wonder suddenly saw spots and stars dance in front of his eyes as Slade forced him ever so slowly to the ground.

"Your worthless little friends are dead," Slade hissed. "The portal is almost open. You have lost."

"Not…yet…" Robin gasped. Almost completely laying on the ground now, his foot kicked up, hitting Slade in the back of his leg and collapsing it. Robin breathed in heavily as he was free of his chokehold, then pulled his lightsaber back towards him. He pulled his saber over his head and struck down, but was blocked by Slade's own sabers, which he had also retrieved.

* * *

The platform was beginning to extend to its full height, but Raven had little time to notice as she continued leaping around the much bigger Trigon, trying to find an opening. Although the demon had not regained his full power, he was still much taller than Raven, and as a result was able to block her attacks more easily. Raven furiously slashed and flipped around, dodging Trigon's attacks. As the platform ended its ascent, they deadlocked, Trigon beginning to show signs of doubt in his face as Raven kept the same expression of grim determination. Raven batted his lightsaber out of the way and launched another attack, while the demon continued to be on the defensive. The sorceress took control of a floating pod with one hand and sent it flying towards Trigon, the demon leaping high in the air to dodge the massive projectile. He fired another laser from his eyes, surprising Raven. She held up her saber to block it but the impact still sent her flying backwards. Regaining control, she landed on a nearby pod on a lower level and prepared to fly back. However, the demon had other ideas. Cackling evilly, he took control of numerous pods and sent them flying at high speed towards her. Raven leapt and flew from pod to pod, trying to dodge the onslaught. Sensing an opening, she waited for Trigon to send his last pod flying towards her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she shouted, as the pod became engulfed in a black aura. It started spinning rapidly and Raven strained to send it flying back with an equal strength. She pushed through, and the pod whooshed back towards its sender. The Dark Lord roared as he leapt from his position to dodge the incoming object, landing on another platform below. Raven flew up and landed behind him, extending her lightsaber once more. Trigon shot another quick laser, targeting her lightsaber hand. She cried out as the saber was struck from her hand and it fell into the depths below. Now unarmed, Trigon produced fire from his hands and sent a blast towards her. Raven matched him with her own magic, as father and daughter locked in a duel over their powers.

* * *

Slade sent a powerful Force push towards Robin, who countered with his own push back. The two were evenly matched, each trying to overpower the other with their use of the Force. Reaching their breaking point, the forces finally gave way, forcing both of them to the edges of the control room. Slade was the first to get up, running over to the control panel and rapidly typing in some keystrokes.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Robin shouted, extending his lightsaber and charging towards him. He spun around and extended one saber, blocking the blow.

"Sorry, Robin, but you're too late," he said, his eyes narrowing. "You see, I've been biding my time until it was time to unlock the last protection of the portal. Observe." He gestured towards the camera feed on the screen and Robin glanced over. A giant gate near a lava waterfall, with a big Mark of Scath carved into it, began to creak loudly and open. Fire demons started pouring out in droves, while a bright red light shone brilliantly from the depths of the gate.

"What have you done?" Robin demanded.

"The prophecy is complete," Slade sneered. "I was biding my time until night. I merely had to hold you off long enough for Trigon's power to be released from its forbidden prison. In just a few moments, Lord Trigon will return to his full power. And nothing will be able to stop him."

"This isn't over," Robin growled, and threw a Birdarang at Slade's back, severing the saber from the scabbard. Slade spun around and tried to call it back with the Force, but Robin was quicker, leaping over him and cutting the saber in half as it fell to the ground.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that," Slade said menacingly. He leapt at Robin with his remaining lightsaber, swinging blindingly fast and pushing Robin back out into the open. Robin was beginning to tire, but he pressed on, trying to match Slade's strikes and outlast him. The fire demons by the river flew up into the sky, disappearing into space. The red light followed them, moving lightning fast as it too traveled off to another location.

* * *

The collision of fire and dark aura lit up the entire arena, as both fighters struggled against the other's power. Raven was beginning to feel the burn throughout her entire body. On the other side, Trigon cackled as he began to redouble his efforts. Raven mustered her last reserves of energy and pressed more, putting her soul-self into the blast of magic. The two inched closer, until the blasts gave way and exploded. Trigon was sent flying and landed on a pod below, grabbing onto a rail and clinging. Raven flew further, landing hard on a pod and bouncing off. She cried out in pain as she fell further, hitting another platform. She felt her cloak pulled from her as it caught on an edge of scrap metal, and she tumbled all the way down, hitting the floor hard. Dazed, she pushed herself up with her arms, eyes scanning above for the demon. It was then she saw a brilliant red light enter the arena, heading for where Trigon was. The demon, who had since pulled himself up, was engulfed by the light. His body seemed to absorb it, and he grew bigger as the light went into him.

"POWERRR!" Trigon shouted. His four hideous eyes charged up a laser and he shot it down at the floor, the beam cutting into the ground. Raven pulled her cloak towards her and quickly flew up, firing blasts at him to no avail. Trigon directed the beam towards her, moving at astonishing speed to turn around. She flew higher and faster, but could still feel the edge of the laser nearly searing her back. The laser began to make the building collapse, and Trigon's platform broke under his weight. Not that it mattered to him, as he was now big enough to land on the ground with no harm done. Raven put up a shield, trying to block the beam to no avail as it cut through her defenses, sending her to the wall with a thud. Trigon's laugh grew louder and more sinister. The sorceress summoned her soul-self, and the large black raven made a beeline for the demon. Trigon produced fire from his hands, blasting the raven as it flew towards him. The fire incinerated the incarnation and Raven cried out in pain again, falling to the ground.

"Farewell, dear daughter," Trigon boomed, as he charged up a final blast. Raven gasped and quickly covered herself as the blast tore through the last remnants of the building. When the dust cleared, she was no longer there. Trigon grimaced and waved his hand, summoning a small team of fire demons. "Search everywhere," he commanded. "I want assurance she is dead." The fire demons split up and flew off in different directions.

Raven emerged on the edge of the city, the heavy air traffic a sign of most of the planet's obliviousness to what was happening. She felt a tear run down her cheek and clenched her fist, pulling her communicator out with her other hand.

"Raven calling someone. Anyone," she croaked. "I need help."

* * *

Robin panted as he was pressed against the banks of the lava river again. He parried tiredly, and Slade's strikes seemed to be getting closer to slicing somewhere on his body. He spotted a raft out of the corner of his eye, and flipped backwards to land on it. The raft quickly started floating downstream, and he looked as Slade glared back at him. The assassin leapt onto another platform, pursuing him down the river. Their blades clashed again and again, alternating deadlocks and offensive blows.

"You should've chosen this path when you had the chance," Slade hissed.

"I only wish I finished you sooner," Robin retorted. He leapt backwards again, onto the slope of a hill. Slade's platform stopped and he spun his lightsaber, preparing to leap.

"This is the end for you, Robin," he stated, and leapt up, flipping over him. Robin, however, had anticipated this, and ducked Slade's horizontal slash once he landed. Robin swiped his lightsaber up, catching the left side of Slade's face. He howled in pain as the blade cut through his eye, stumbling lower down the hill. Robin gritted his teeth and slashed again, severing both of Slade's legs and his lightsaber arm. The mercenary tumbled down the hill, landing precariously close to the lava.

"Go ahead! Finish me!" Slade seethed, pain in his eyes. "You must be overjoyed to see me like this!"

"No," Robin said simply, withdrawing his lightsaber. "I won't finish you."

"Another day, Robin. Another day," Slade growled. "You may have won this, but you have already lost the war." He fell closer to the lava and his body caught on fire, with his screams of pain now chilling. Robin cringed and backed away.

"I'll leave you here to your fate," he said. "That's the only thing you deserve." With that, he walked away while Slade continued to burn.

Robin made his way back to the T-Ship and, picking up Raven's distress signal, quickly flew back to Coruscant to pick her up. She entered her ship with a sullen look on her face.

"Hurry," she ordered. "The demons are closing in." Robin nodded and they exited the planet, where he once again put the ship into hyperspace.

"Slade is finished," he told her. "And the Dark Lord?"

"Robin…" she said softly. "This war…we've lost. I've failed."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Trigon has regained his power. I couldn't stop him. I…have to go into exile."

"Why? There's still two of us. And maybe more survivors. We can—"

"No," she cut him off. "I have to get stronger. That's the only way I can face him again. He is the living representation of evil, Robin. The epitome of the Dark Side." Robin quieted as they both stared into the empty space.

"We will rebuild ourselves," Robin determined. "And when the day is right, we will strike again."

"Hopefully," Raven murmured. The two surviving Jedi flew off into the distance and charted a new path, one filled with uncertainty and danger.

* * *

Trigon stood over his mortally wounded servant as the last medical repairs were finished. The mask, completely black on the left side and reddish on the right, was fitted over his charred face. The medical table tilted upright, and his clamps were released. His new armor sustained his burnt body, and the side of his face where his eye was gone was a stark reminder of his failure to finish his job. He took a step forward, and turned to look at his master.

"This is only the beginning."

* * *

 **There's probably a version of this with Terra as Anakin that works better from the whole turned to the dark side perspective, with BB as Obi-Wan. However, I think this version captures the essence of the Emperor better what with Trigon representing him, and I think we can all agree Raven wielding a lightsaber would be pretty badass. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
